des_201_plainview_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Setting
Page written and map made by Gabriel Kenny - 1703108 Setting Plainview is a small town located somewhere in central north-west America. It was originally settled by workers building the Utah and Northern railroad line, and since has become a common passing place for tourists and hikers travelling into the local foothills, forests and mountains, many of which are part of a national wildlife refuge. Apart from the income from the tourist trade, many locals earn their money by working at the industrial compound, and the Plainview Shopping Mall gives students a place to earn money - and spend it. The Forest Originally logged heavily when first settled, the Forest lies on the borders of a national wildlife refuge, and to keep the serene beauty of the area intact logging was quickly banned. Sadly, however, in recent years a fire originating from the industrial compound ravaged the outskirts of the Forest, resulting in the area now known as “the burnt forest”. There are multiple pathways through the forest, most of which join to the other locals of Plainview, but some of which lead to dead ends with their own secrets. Despite it being frowned upon, families will often hold a barbeque or even a small camp out in the forest, and the town's children can enjoy a small scouts hut to the south. Plainview Lake One of the main reasons the area was settled in the first place, Plainview Lake offers a calm respite from modern life, be it fishing, skipping rocks or napping on the shore. A small hotel just a stone's throw from the water line offers a gorgeous view, and for many hikers is the last lap of luxury they will experience before heading into the wilderness, as well as being a place to enjoy a meal for the families of the town. Further along, the shore bordering on the forest one can find a myriad of little coves and rocky outcrops. Usually home to particular sea life or birds, children often enjoy climbing and scrambling around the rocks, despite the dangers evident to parents. The Burnt Outskirts The result of a large fire which originated from the Industrial Compound, the Burnt Outskirts are a small wasteland of ash. Luckily its situated on the other side of the compound from the town, so residents only see it if they consciously head in that direction, and thus the planned beautification project has been slow to gain traction. For the children of the town, it's seen as a place of horror, where monsters are spotted on a regular base. These sightings could also be down to the wind whirling up ash into strange shapes. The Industrial Compound Fire and Metal, the industrial compound produces a multitude of different products, from girders to glue. Naturally, kids are not allowed inside as it is full of heavy machinery. Numerous health and safety concerns were brought to the government's attention after the fire which culminated in the burnt forest and since then stringent rules and enforcements have been placed on the compound. This includes the firing of a dozen undertrained employees, as well as lining it with heavy barb wire fences, both of which greatly angered the locals. Despite all of this, children still find ways to get in and it's become a popular place for children to spend the night as a right of passage, egged on by their friends. Some of the machinery works through the night, their workings making loud clanking noises, and flashing lights giving the area an eerie ambience at night time. The School A respite from the fun and freedom of running through the streets and wilderness, Plainview’s school is where the children of the town spend most of their days. While the classrooms are traditionally boring, the playground is a breeding ground for myths and urban legends. It is here that one speaks of the towns Gnome issue, the monsters of the burnt forests or the haunting of the Industrial Compound. While most kids talk of these things and then forget them, for a choice few there is an adventure in store for every legend they hear. Plainview Shopping Mall The center of commerce for Plainview, the Mall holds a multitude of shops, many for outdoors activities. The most noticeable shop for kids, however, is the candy shop containing row after row of delicious combined sugar, corn syrup, and food coloring, culminating in dozens of different sweets in little packages. A lot of teenagers see the Mall as a good place to earn extra pocket money after school, or a place to hang out on weekends and consider the children running in and out of the candy shop, high on sugar, a nuisance.